Me Gustas
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Definitivamente Sabaku no Gaara la traía más loca, y por él había hecho las locuras más anormales, que ni siquiera por Sasuke habría pensado en hacer, y allí estaba, haciendo algo que seguramente la perseguiría por el resto de su miserable y femenina vida. Se había vuelto un extraño intento de emo.


**Disclaimer; los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo Único. **

¿Qué había hecho la estupidez más grande del universo? Sí, la había hecho. ¿Qué no se arrepentía? JÁ, por supuesto que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Declarársele a un chico siempre es difícil, y lo es aún más si es considerado el extraño del salón, ¡Oh sí! Se le había declarado al chico que no llevaba ni dos meses en el instituto, literalmente, "El nuevo", un extraño trasferido desde Suna High, al parecer emo o gótico, no lo definía aún pero… A ella le gustaba.

Le gustaba su extraño pelo rojo, sus ojos delineados, su tatuaje en la frente, su nariz respingada, sus ojos aguamarina, su mentón suavemente curveado, sus labios rosas y apetecibles, su rara forma de vestir, sus piercings en la oreja, sus enormes cadenas colgando seximente de sus pantalones, sus botas de militar… Definitivamente Sabaku no Gaara la traía más loca, y por él había hecho las locuras más anormales, que ni siquiera por Sasuke habría pensado en hacer, y allí estaba, haciendo algo que seguramente la perseguiría por el resto de su miserable y femenina vida.

Se había vuelto un extraño intento de emo.

Su cabello rubio presentaba en las puntas coloraciones azuladas, que le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su estúpida psique, aunque fuera lavable, sus ojos llevaban un enorme y marcado delineado y sus pestañas, levantadas hasta lo más mínimo, con un rímel que casi nunca en su vida había usado, una perforación surcaba su oreja izquierda, aunque le gustaba, esas cosas no eran su estilo, y para rematar, la ropa. Su closet no había sido surtido para intentar gustarle a un chico nuevo, y menos si este es una especie de emo o gótico, tuvo que rasgar algunas de sus pocas camisas negras, comprarse unas mallas, hurtar unas botas de su padre, y estilizar las cadenas con las que sacaba a pasear a su perro.

Debería dedicarse al arte de la improvisación. Y en definitiva la impresión que causó en el colegio, fue como una especie de revelación, Ino Yamanaka se había vuelto emo, de un viernes a un lunes. Algunas tribus urbanas, como los scene, los góticos, los punk, y los rockeros, casi la descuartizaron viva, si su cabello no estaba lo suficientemente de punta ellos se habían encargado de hacerlo, en su colegio se veía de todo. A lo lejos observó a Hinata y Sakura.

Pudo jurar que las vio tener un ataque de pánico, con su rostro más pálido de lo normal, por el miedo o tal vez el polvo se acercó a ellas, Neji, que rondaba quien sabe donde, llegó a "proteger a su prima", casi tropezó con las enormes botas, casi.

—¿Qué hay? — Se sintió horrible saludando así, una especie de jerga rara que aun no manejaba. Sus padres la matarían si la escuchasen.

—Ho… ¿Qué te has hecho, Ino? — La pregunta de Sakura fue certera y directa, la rubia negó con la cabeza y un imperceptible "hablamos luego" salió de sus labios antes de casi meterse de cabeza en un cubo de basura. Definitivamente las botas no habían sido buena idea.

Caminó como si no hubiese pasado nada, y corrió hacia un montón de cabello rojo que se alejaba a la soledad de los lavabos del patio. No es como si lo espiara en las mañanas, o supiera su rutina antes de la campana. No. Ino Yamanaka no espiaba, sólo observaba detalladamente en secreto.

Lo miró recostarse de los lavabos y sacar un pequeño cuaderno que era ¡Oh sorpresa! Negro. Escribió en él antes de voltear la mirada directamente hacia ella y mostrar en cuaderno.

"_¿Quieres dejar de parecer una imbécil, y venir aquí de una vez?"_

Su alma se había salido de su cuerpo, quizá gozaba de un crucero, quien sabe. Cuando la sintió regresar, al parecer tres mil años después, se acercó lentamente, muy lentamente. Si él la mataba no habría testigos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, ¿Qué hacia? Intentaba gustarle a un idiota que ni la notaba por ser ella.

—Yo sólo… Yo… — Quedarse sin palabras no era algo digno de una Yamanaka, jamás se había quedado sin palabras ante alguien, jamás, y él con sólo una mísera oración le había abofeteado el pensamiento y la excusa.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así?, podrías causar algunos problemas con las tribus.

Lo sintió tan cerca que casi tembló, estaba segura de que el latido de su corazón se escuchaba tres kilómetros a la redonda.

—Está bien… Ino, tú puedes hacerlo — Sin verlo supo que él la veía extrañado —Me gustas.

Ni siquiera el crí de los grillos se escuchó de fondo.

—¿Y para decírmelo tienes que vestirte como una emo? — Las mejillas sonrojadas de Ino se veían incluso a través del polvo, lo miró sorprendida, creía que iba a decirle algo como "Gracias", pero no.

—Yo… Es que pensé…

—¿Pensaste que era emo? Ino, el hecho de que me haya tatuado la frente, me perfore y vista así no me hace emo o gótico, fue imbécil de tu parte pensar eso.

—Lo siento — Y el silencio reinó, el señor oscuridad al final no resultó ser emo o gótico —Es que me gustas y quería impresionarte, pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, así que seguí los consejos del idiota de Shikamaru, que no resultó ser tan listo, sabia que era algo superficial, estúpido y aniñado, pero tú ni me ves, ni en clase, ni en los recesos, nunca he podido observarte fijándote en mí, yo sólo… Yo sólo quería que me vieras, realmente estoy sopesando todo porque parezco una chica falta de atención, y créeme no es así, puedo tener a cualquier chico, pero resulta que mis gustos son más hacia los serios y oscuros, y los serios y oscuros no me prestan la más mínima atención.

Incluso declarándose sintió que su vena diva había salido al presumir.

—El que no te des cuenta no implica que no te observe – después de unos segundos analizando la ráfaga de palabras de Ino, le respondió, con su tono carente de emociones, pero aun así, Ino notó el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, casi se murió de la ternura.

—Dime algo, ¿Te gusto? — El sabor amargo en su boca había sido reemplazado por una melaza de excitación exquisita, quiso saborearla con más aprehensión pero el mutismo y el rubor del chico la descontroló —Vamos, dímelo – Se puso de puntillas expectante, sentía la ansiedad en su esófago, y aunque él le sacara casi una cabeza de altura logró mirarlo a los ojos con firmeza.

—Sí, digo… — No pudo evitarlo, en definitiva, no pudo, ni siquiera lo pensó antes de hacerlo, tomó con sus palmas la cara del chico y lo besó, allí, en una silente mañana de lunes en el patio del instituto, al lado de los lavabos, lo sintió aferrarse a su cintura y besarla más suave.

Fue el mejor beso que en su vida hubiese saboreado.

—Generalmente no uso tanto maquillaje — Rió al observarle los labios completamente rojos debido a su labial, se veía gracioso, como un vampiro después de atacar a una indefensa damisela, aunque hubiese sido al revés.

**¡Hola! Estoy impresionada de mí misma, dos Shot's en una semana, y con exámenes, maravilloso. Espero les guste este raro GaaIno, amo a Ino, por ello me gusta con todos los personajes, con todos. Oh, sí. **

**Lo de Ino emo. Una compañera de clases llegó emo hoy, y cuando les digo emo, es porque tenía cortadas y todo, me pareció gracioso, porque ayer era una chica normal que escuchaba One Direction, y hoy me dijo que escucha Cannibal Corpse. Bizarro.**

**Igual, gracias a ella lo escribí. Benditas sean los que dan musas sin darse cuenta. **

**Un beso enorme, ayer casi lloré porque Llanca me comentó mi shot SasuIno, Llanca, soy tu fan o/, se las recomiendo, muy buena escritora, amé tu comentario, y sigo recalcando que casi lloré. **

**No me alargaré más.**

**Di NO al plagio.**

**Un beso.**

**Lunática. **


End file.
